


Just one of those faces (comics)

by TBGkaru



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Slow Burn, bittersweetness to the fullest, tough decission and personality crisis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 09:33:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19082305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TBGkaru/pseuds/TBGkaru
Summary: Once upon a time, lavender tiefling woke up buried in dirt, was found, was taken care of, lived his life to the fullest and gave his life for his friends. Twice upon a time, said tiefling was found again.Comic was made for mollymauk tribute zine (with continuation here) focusing on "Molly" being in the picture again, the group meeting him and together trying to figure out who this lavender tiefling is /now/





	1. Page 1




	2. Page 2




	3. Page 3




	4. Page 4




	5. Page 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have one more page to this (not the last), but continuation will be done just in black and white format as a time saver (too many projects)  
> My relationship to crit role slightly changed since the time I've worked on this so I'm not sure if I'll find the love towards this again, maybe only if there is real interest, but seeing how fjolly is quite the rare pair and people are passive, I'll try to get out what I can until I feel nothing because lets be real, the lack of Molly in the canon story is rough to get past, esp if he was a center of most of your favorite dynamics


End file.
